Running Away From Love
by Aislinn of Azarath
Summary: She likes him. He likes her. But why do they keep running away? Kid FlashJinx COMPLEATED!
1. The First Meeting

A/N: A Kid FlashxJinx story that popped into my mind when I was carring laundry into the living room to be folded, oddly enough. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, or any references to any copyrighted material that I might mention, though I may wish it with all my might.

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

_

* * *

"I'm Kid Flash, the Fastest Kid in the World."_

She kept hearing his voice in her mind. Those blue eyes haunted her dreams, always laughing, always shining, as if he possessed some kind of joke and he was the only one who knew it. She had long ago given up on trying to sleep, he kept invading her thoughts.

_"You can do so much better than this."_

'I know I can do better. But I can't, Flash. I have no where else to go. Who would take in a jinx?' she thought, hugging her pink and purple teddy bear closely while a lone tear streaked across her pale skin. Her eyes eventually wandered over to her desk where the two roses he had given her lay, the only physical evidence he had even entered her life for one bright, shining moment.

Then he faded away as quickly as a shooting star.

She brought her legs in close to her chest. In this place, there was no place for comfort. She could talk about nothing to anyone. And even if she did, she couldn't. She couldn't trust anyone. Or could she?

'I bet I could trust you. But I wouldn't let myself. I trusted Stone, and he was a Titan. I've fallen in love with a good guy, again. Even my emotions are cursed!' the thought bitterly crossed her mind, imprinted it seemed.

She wasn't getting anywhere, just sitting around and moping. Standing up, she went and got her boots on. Her communicator, bright yellow, sat on her bedside table. She went to grab it, but decided not to. She didn't want to be bothered tonight. She just wanted to be alone.

Walking out of her room, she took the long climb up the stairs. Gizmo, who had designed the hide-out, had failed to see the need for an elevator, as he was always using that stupid jet-pack anyways. Soon, she was out of the Hive 5's secret lair.

The looked up at the night sky, taking a deep breath. Night had always been her favorite time of day, when all the stars were out and the moon shined bright. It made it seem as if the world had hope, that maybe there was a chance she wasn't cursed. That it was all a bad dream, and she would soon wake up from it. But, when she woke up, things were just the same.

'How can I let myself be so naiive? Get a grip on yourself, Jinx. Suddenly, another pretty-boy crime-fighter comes along, and you melt like chocolate on a warm summer day. The guy's bad luck.' She laughed sarcastically to herself. Kid Flash was as far from bad luck as you could get.

_"You don't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself."_

She started to walk, not really caring where she was going. She just let her feet carry her. Soon enough, she found herself at the beach. She sat on the sand, drawing her knees close to her chest again. Letting her eyes roam to wherever they liked, they soon focused on the waves that seemed to crash on the rock relentlessly, as if it thought if it tried once more, pushed a little harder, came a little faster, it could defeat it. She gave a half-smile.

'Just like Kid Flash. It never gives up. It just keeps coming back, even though it knows it'll never succeed. But it never looses hope.'

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

Sitting on a rock, he looked around. It seemed he was somewhere in Greece, most likely in Athens. It was his favorite place to think. Or possibly Rome, in the Colliseum. But most likely Athens. He wanted to go back to see her. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. But that hadn't stopped him yet. It had been a month since she had let him go free from Madam Rouge. Sometimes, during the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, he'd come into her room, just to watch her sleep. He was tempted to leave her a rose. But he didn't want her to know. 

It was his guilty pleasure.

He wondered if she felt the same way. If they were normal teenagers, no powers, no good or evil to keep them seperated, would they be together? Probably. There wouln't be anything to hold them back, if they were. But they weren't. She was a villain, he was a hero. But he knew she could do better than that. She had more potential then she thought. And just because she controlled bad luck didn't mean she had to be evil. He stepped off the rock, feeling recharged now. Stretching a bit, he gave a short yawn. But he wasn't tired. He started to run, not knowing where his feet was taking him, not caring.

All he cared about was her.

But he couldn't have her, could he? No. Because good and evil don't mix. That's what Flash said.

'Who cares what Flash says? I'm not Flash. I may be his ex-sidekick, but I'm not him. I'll get her. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but I will. Even if I die trying.' Soon, he stopped. Less than five feet away from him, a familiar figure sat scrunched up on the sand, staring out into the water. She didn't know he was there.

He walked closer.

"I don't know _what_ to do, Flash. I want YOU, but I can't have you. It's against everything I've learned at the Hive Academy. I want to do good, but I can't. I'm bad luck. I want to have a happily-ever-after, but I can't. I'm a jinx. And jinxes don't get happy endings. They get cursed ones. Maybe I could change my luck." She gave a bitter laugh. "Change my luck. Pfft, like that will ever happen. I don't even know why I think these things."

Her back was turned to him, her small figure shaking. She was crying. He could tell. He walked up to her, slowly, cautiously. He then sat.

"Do you really mean it? I'm touched." he said, giving a soft chuckle. She looked up at him, face streaked with tears, eyes wide.

"Kid Flash..? You shouldn't be here. You'll get caught. I know you will. You have to run. Run away, as fast as you can. Run away from me. I'm bad luck, remember? Nothing good ever comes out of bad luck."

"You came out of bad luck. And you're one of the best things I've ever seen."

She turned away.

"You don't mean it. Nobody ever does."

"Jinx, I like you. I may even love you. Why do you just have to keep running away?"

"Running away? Why don't you ask yourself that question? I'm not the one who can run around the world in less than a minute. And you can never love a jinx. It's cursing yourself."

"Ironic, isn't it? I finally like someone, but they're a self-proclaimed villain. They can change their fate in anyway, at any time, but they choose not to. They say they can't. And they don't believe they can do anything good. Does this story sound familiar?"

"Yeah. It's the story of my life. Go away, Flash. I mean it."

He gave a sigh, frowning a bit.

"I'd do anything for you Jinx. And if this is what you want...I guess I'll do it. But not without giving you something first." I ran off, but then I ran back. Beside her, I left a bear with my uniform, holding a rose. From the other side of the beach, far away where she wouldn't see me, I saw her grab the bear, and hug it tightly. I smiled to myself, tempted to do a victory dance right then and there.

'She likes me!'


	2. A Rose and a Letter

A/N: Hey, y'all! Thanks for the reviews..But with over 150 hits, where are all those reviews at? wink wink

Disclaimer: God made coke, God made Pepsi, God made Teen Titans oh so sexy! Too bad I don't own them...

break

In the last chapter:

"I'd do anything for you Jinx. And if this is what you want...I guess I'll do it. But not without giving you something first." I ran off, but then I ran back. Beside her, I left a bear with my uniform, holding a rose. From the other side of the beach, far away where she wouldn't see me, I saw her grab the bear, and hug it tightly. I smiled to myself, tempted to do a victory dance right then and there.

'She likes me!'"

Jinx

As she pulled herself off of the sand, she wiped the tears off of her face, then grabbed her new bear, holding the rose in her hand.

'I can't just walk into the Hive 5 head quarters with you showing though. They'd get very...Suspicious. I have to hide you...A bag!' she thought, looking at the bear.

Heading towards a store of any type, she came to the closest one that sold messenger bags. Quickly grabbing a black/purple one, she bought it, then walked out of the store, placing her new possesions in it.

She started walking, then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did I just PAY for that?"

'Yeah. You did! Go Jinx! I TOLD you were better than that.' she could feel as if Kid Flash was saying that right in front of her, eyes still sparkling, that grin adorning his face.

"Well...I guess you were right. I can do better than that." she mumbled to herself, feeling a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Continuing on her walk, new bag on her shoulder, she found herself growing more and more hesitant each step she took towards the HQ.

'What if they question me? What if they know I was gone? Wait. Nevermind. None of them would've noticed.'

Soon, she came upon the door. Turning the knob, she walked in. The long trek down the stairs wasn't as excerting as the trek **up**, but equally annoying. Soon enough she reached the common room...

Where the rest of the Hive 5 were watching a show about pie. Smacking herself in the forehead for the stupidity of her team of villains, she walked right in front of the TV so she could get to the stairs that led to her room. They didn't even blink. Shaking her head, she went down to her room.

break

Going into her room, she took the messenger bag off of her shoulder, laying it gently on her bed, taking the bear and the rose out, keeping the bear on her bed, keeping the rose in her hand. A white envelope lay on the desk, closed, a rose laying on top of it. She gave a half-smile, one corner of her mouth up-turned. Putting the rose off to the side, taking care not to harm it, she opened the envelope.

_Jinx-_

_I seen you buy that bag. Didn't know you had it in you! I have an idea. How about we go on a date? But here's the catch- We're normal teenagers. No superhero or villain uniforms, no powers, no communicators (Yeah, I have one. The Teen Titans made me an honorary member for protecting Jump City). Wear civilian clothes, you don't want to ruin the idea for this date, do you? Besides, think of the paparazzi. They'd LOVE to get ahold of this one. Meet me in front of Jump City Theaters. We'll watch a movie of your choice, then go out to dinner. Like the idea? Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at 1:00. And don't call me by my alter-ego. The names Wally._

_-Kid Flash_

She gave a short giggle. 'Leave it to Flash to come with an insane idea like this' she thought as she put the new rose with the others. But, something more important came to mind.

What was she going to wear?

break

Kid Flash POV

As I stood outside of the Hive 5 HQ, I seen Jinx in the distance. She looked down at the ground, hands crossed over her chest. Speeding off, I was soon in front of my apartment that the Flash had generously provided after I annoyed him enough. Shaking my molecules to go through the door so nobody heard me open it, I stretched a bit. It felt as if I hand't been back here in awhile. Grabbing my mail off of the table, which only consisted of the check the Flash sent me every week, so his dear protegee wouldn't be off starving, I went to the fridge, grabbing a soda.

Running from Jump City, to Athens, back to Jump City, all over Jump City, and back to my apartment could really make a guy thirsty.

I still can't believe I worked up enough guts to actually leave Jinx that letter. But I knew she would say yes. Anything to get away from those morons she lived with.

Quickly finishing the soda, I threw the can in the trash. I walked towards my bathroom, more than ready for a shower. Turning the water on hot, I didn't even get in until the mirror was fogged up enough to were I couldn't see myself. Giving a sigh, I let myself enjoy this. I was beyond the point of my muscles aching. They were SCREAMING.

Too quickly it was over.

Grabbing my towel, I wrapped it around my waist, then went to my room, putting on my clothes. But, at the moment, that only consisted of some drawstring pajama pants. Laying down on my bed, I turned on the TV. Time to watch the news...

break

I woke up, my alarm clock blaring. The Television combined with the sunlight streaming through my window equalling a monstrous glare, that ironically streamed right into my eyes. Quickly I closed them. Once again, I went to sleep without turning it off when I was finished. Rolling over, I hit the 'OFF' button, silencing the thing I hated most. Opening my eyes again, I looked at the time. It was 12:00! I had slept through that infernal beeping for more than four hours!

Bolting out of my bed, I went to my dresser, pulling out my favorite pair of cargo khakis, a white t-shirt, and an over-siced, grey sweatshirt that said "JJHS TRACK" with a foot with wings on the front, the back saying "KID FLASH" and the number 13. It was my favorite. Way before I had became a superhero and protector of the innocent, I had been a track fiend, fastest kid in the league. My nickname had been Kid Flash. Now I really WAS the Kid Flash, and the fastest kid in the WORLD.

Pulling off my pajama pants and putting on my clothes for that day, I ran into the kitchen, quickly eating a bowl of cereal, then running to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My hair wasn't spiked up as was it's norm, it was hanging down in my face. My face wasn't covered up by a mask...Something I wasn't used to. Getting over the relization, I grabbed my gel, spiking it up, then brushed my teeth. It was 12:45. Going back into my room, I grabbed some socks and my faithful Nike Shocks. Putting them on, I put my wallet in my back pocket, and hooked my keys to my belt. 12:50. I could make it in ten minutes.

After all, I AM the fastest kid in the world.

break

Jinx POV

I let out a scream. It was nine o'clock, I had just got out of the shower, and the Hive 5 were knocking on my door.

"Hey Jinx..Wanna go rob a bank?" I could hear Billy Numerous ask.

"No! A Taco Stand!" Mammoth retorted.

I smacked my forehead.

"No. I'm not doing ANYTHING. Today is 'Jinx get's a day off from you idiots' day. Now leave me alone!" I shouted, then went back to getting ready. I grabbed my blow-dryer and a round-brush, then started to dry my hair. As soon as that was over with, I went to put my clothes on. I then put on my make-up, painted my nails, and put on my flip-flops. Grabbing a small purse for a lip-gloss and mascara, I was ready. It was 12:30.

I was ready for the date.

break

A/N: HA! Now I'm going to make you wait for the date. Tune in soon for the next chapter of Running Away From Love!


	3. The Date

A/N: hugs all the reviewers OHMIGOSH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You make me very happy. I love reading reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So...Now that you know how much I love them...hint hint

Disclaimer: Kid Flash-held at gun-point, in chair, reading letter It has been declared world-wide that Aislinn of Azarath hereforth owns the Teen Titans-THANK GOD! THE POLICE! SHE LIES! (Too. Much. SUGAR.)

* * *

Kid Flash POV

* * *

I looked around nervously. 'What if she doesn't come? What if I just set myself of for failure? What if I-' My thoughts were cut off by a laugh I had become very familar with in such a short period of time. 

"Could you be any less obvious?"

I turned around, and was met by a smiling Jinx. I took a step backwards. She looked compleatly different. She had on a white wife beater, a shrunken pink hooded sweater that was zipped half way down, a silver necklace with a cursive 'J' on it, but my favorite part was the skirt. A short denim cut-off skirt. The more I learn about this girl, the more I like her. Her hair was down and flipped out (A/N: Think younger Mandy Moore.).

"What do you mean?"

"You have Kid Flash written on your back. Dork." she giggled. I just gave a goofy smile, blushing slightly.

"So..Have any movie you really wanna see?" She gave a thoughtful look, considering all the choices laid out in front of her.

"Hm...I REALLY want to see Pride and Prejudice..." I grimaced a bit, clenching my teeth in my famous smile.

"Alright then. Pride and Prejudice it is."

* * *

Walking into the showing room, Jinx and I took seats in the middle of the theater. She looked excited, and I could hardely stop from screaming. I was holding the popcorn and she had the drinks. I was just hoping she didn't make me trip or something. That would be ironic. I could just see the headlines, 'Fastest kid in the world trips at movie theater with mysterious girl!'. But that wasn't going to happen. Not when I wasn't in uniform. The lights went off, and the film started rolling, showing some previews for the films of the coming summer. Then the movie started. Soon, I found myself drifting into sleep... 

The lights were back on, the credits just ending. I snapped awake. Jinx was looking at me, laughing a bit.

"You're..face!" she said in-between giggles, pointing at my head. I touched it. CRUNCH. I fell asleep in the popcorn!

"Did you have something to do with this?" I asked, looking at her for an answer. Her face turned innocent.

"Of course not! Why would I EVER do that?"

"This oddly reminds me of we first met. You know, you should become an actor. Dramatics are you're thing." I gave a cocky grin. She play-hit me on the arm.

"I'm going to go get this stuff off of my face...Wait for me in the lobby?" She nodded."Well, I'll be back in a flash!" I said, adding a wink. She groaned, hitting herself in the forehead, but I know she thought it was funny.

* * *

Jinx POV

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, Kid Flash, fastest boy in the world, falling asleep in his popcorn. Of course, he had a little help. But, I didn't even want to see this movie, I wasn't much for the old-timey romantic stuff. If I hadn't wanted to torture him a bit on this date, I would've recommended we rent a James Bond flick. I mean, he was hero and all, but you gotta love James. He's just a stud.

As I sat up, stretching a bit as I watched him jog off to the restroom. Grabbing the trash we had leftover, I walked to the lobby, waiting for him. My legs were feeling funny, so I walked around the long room. Soon, Kid Flash was running back at me. But not Kid Flash fast.

"Can you ever just walk?" I teased. He shook his head, giving me that grin that haunted my dreams.

"_Maybe_ for you. But just you. So, ready for lunch?" I nodded enthusiastically. I was famished.

"Well, let's go then!" he laughed. I gave a content sigh. He was always laughing, always amused with something. He reminded me of the Energizer Bunny.'Just wind 'em up and watch him go forever.'

We walked out of the movie theaters, and he actually walked. I had to laugh at that. He gave me a look, one eyebrow raised, a questioning look on his face, but still smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"The fastest kid in the world...Walking. And with a villain for that. It's so ironic, you can't help but laugh."

He shook his head, his expression returing to its norm. We walked for a little while. I guess the place he was taking me to was far across the city. But it was a nice day, and I didn't mind the walking. But, of course, he couldn't just stop at walking. He had to suprise me. Quickly, but he was still gentle, he grabbed my hand. My mouth turned into an 'o', my eyes wide. He just grinned.

"Haven't you ever held somebodies hand while walking before? Or can villains not multi-task?" he teased. I just gave him a look. Then I entertwined our fingers. It was his turn to look suprised.

"You were holding hand's like you hold your dad's." I teased back. He blushed a bit, and gripped a tad tighter.

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

Jinx had really suprised me. When I started to hold her hand, I was expecting a bolt of lightning to come out of the sky and hit me. But, she just changed the position of our hands, and gave me a very quick retort. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was smiling! Score! Kid Flash-Two, Karma-Zero. 

Soon, the cafe I was planning on taking her to appeared in the distance. I was struck with the urge to run. But I had to control myself. What's the difference between .5 seconds and five minutes? Wait. Don't answer that. I scanned the ground quickly for possible things to trip over, and found none. But, I really didn't have Lady Luck with me right now. The, I turned to her.

"So..Why are you _really_ called the Hive 5?" She glared at me for a moment, then answered.

"Well, we had this one big guy, Private Hive. He was one of the students I graduated with at the Hive Academy. But, he decided he was too good for a team, and went solo. Then, we found the Kyd Wykyyd. He joined, but then Brother Blood sent us that annoying Billy Numerous! I mean, he's annoying enough as one person, but try being surrounded by one _hundred_ of him!" She looked up towards the sky, eyes closed.

"Well...There was ONE time were I was surrounded by a hundred of him...Remember? When you let my naiive side get ahold of me?" She opened her mouth to say something, then looked ahead.

"Is that where we're going?" she asked, her free hand pointing at the cafe.

"Yeah. It's a favorite of mine. When they have poetry night here, you'll sometimes see Raven." She gave a grimace.

"Apparently you guys don't have a good relationship?"

"Not exactly. Just a few break ins, taking over the tower, typical bad guy stuff." I shook my head.

"I know you can do better than this."

"Nonsense. It's in my nature."

"Of course. And I'm as slow as a turtle."

We walked into the cafe, then made our way to the counter. I looked at Jinx.

"Ladies first."

"Okay...I'll have a stawberry mocha espresso with skim milk and whip-cream."

"And I'll have a carmel cappacino. Wanna get us a table?" I asked, looking at Jinx. She nodded. I gave the cashier a ten to pay. She gave me back my change, handed me the drinks, and I went to find Jinx.

"Marco!"

"Polo." she said sarcastically. I grinned.

"Drink?"

"Please. So...What brought you to Jump City anyways?" she asked. I thought this question would come up, sooner of later. I was leaning more towards later.

"Talk about that later? It's...Confidential." I said, my eyes pointing to the table beside us, whose occupants kept giving us odd looks.

"Wait a moment. Is that...Robin? With Starfire?" Jinx asked, leaning in towards me. I turned a bit...Lo and behold. The Boy Wonder and the Alien Princess themselves.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same. With a villain?"

"C'mon Wally, let's go." I gave the leader of the Titans, and waved to Starfire. Grabbing our drinks, we walked out of the coffee shop. On our way out, I could feel the two teen heroes following our backs. I turned to Jinx.

"Wanna go to my place for a bit?" She looked uncertain, then her face turned into one of confidence.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Wow. I had fun with this chapter... Hopefully I'll have a new chapter sometime soon! Remember, Save the Authors, Review more!  



	4. Awkward moments from the couch

A/N: OHMIGOSH! I _LOVE_ you guys. You are AWESOME reviewers. No matter what, when I get a review, I just HAVE to smile. That's how happy you guys make me. So I'm sending virtual hugs to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. That's how awesome you are. Seriously. And thanks Rose Red2.0 for that awesome PM...It really made my day.

Disclaimer: Once again, I will admit I have no control over the Titans, Hive 5, Villains, Titans EAST, Indepedant Super-heroes, so on and so on. Or any other copy-righted material.

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

Jinx looked at me, somewhat confused. I just gave her a grin.

"We're not getting there like-"

"Yep!"

"You mean, I'm going to-"

"Of course!" She shook her head at me. Stepping into the alley conviently located next to the cafe we walked out of, I bent down, craning my head around my back.

"You're going to have to climb on my back and wrap your arms around my back. If the wind gets to you, just put your head behind my back. I'll carry the drinks. Don't worry, they'll still be warm."

Biting the corner of her left lip, she gave a short nod, then did as I commanded.

"Ready..Set-"

"Just go, Flash!" I ran at an okay speed, not as fast as I could because I didn't want to make Jinx sick. We made it in about four seconds, there had been a crash on the road I normally take so I had to detour. I stopped in front of my door, bowing low.

"Welcome to my humble abode." She hit me playfully on the head, trying to make me lose my balance. She giggled as I fell on my butt. Opening the door, I walked in, holding it, waiting for her to follow. After she came in, I shut the door, then handed her the drink.

"So...Hungry for anything?" She thought for a moment.

"I'm really in the mood for a turkey sandwich, oddly. I'm not really a cold-sandwich person." I nodded, then went to the kitchen to make the sandwich. Grabbing everything from there random places throughout the small room. Getting it done as quickly as I could, I walked back to the living room. She sat on the couch, laying into the arm. She had the remote, and was flipping through the channels untill she found a movie channel that was playing an action flick. She shrugged a bit, and started to watch.

"One sandwich for the little lady." I said as I handed it to her.

"Thanks, Wally." She gave a slightly mischievous grin, as if she had something planned. Raishing one of my eyebrows up slightly, I sat down on the couch beside her.

"This isn't going to be another one of your exploding sandwich deals, is it?" She shook her head no, still smiling. We both started to get engrossed in the movie, which included alot of things exploding, getting shot, people getting shot, blood, gore, and some corny lines said by A-list actors, the typical movie for that genre. It was half-way through already, and it wasn't that good, so we started to talk.

"So..Why'd you keep that bear I gave you?" She blushed, a slightly miffed look adorning her face.

"It was...Cute. And it'd be a shame to leave it out there, it would've gotten all wet and carried into the current, the water was starting to rise. And besides, it would've been rude to not take it."

"Are you saying I'm cute?"

"No! I mean, yes-NO! Argh! You're making me make myself get confused..."

"...Is it a maybe then?" She threw a pillow at my head, which I ducked at the last minute. I laughed.

"Why did you ask me out on a date?" It was now my turn to blush, which, I did...Severely.

"Well...Because..I mean...You look so bored with your team of villains...And I mean, you could use some company...No! That's not what I'm trying to say...I mean, you aren't LONELY, I just thought'd you would like somebody to talk to that understood you somewhat?" I finished sheepishly. She laughed this time, but it wasn't a villainous laugh. It was musical, maybe even taunting slightly. Then she took a small bite of her sanwich. Turning to me, she leaned in a bit.

"Could I get some mustard? This tastes a bit dry..." We both started to laugh. Then, we suddenly stopped, noticing the barely even inches between us. I started to fidget, getting slightly nervous. She rolled her eyes a bit.

"Do you good guys have to be asked to do everything? Kiss me already!" Leaning in, I did so. Suddenly, I felt like I was on Cloud Nine. Here I was, a hero, with a villainess that I had a crush on. And not only that, I was KISSING HER!

Luck sure was a lady today.

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

* * *

Kid Flash offered to take me home, or at least a block away from home, but I declined. I felt like walking a bit. I was so happy...But so confused. He liked me, and I think I liked him, and we kissed...But where does that leave us now? I contemplated that thought for about an half-hour, coming up with lots of answers, and ending up right in front of the Hive 5 HQ. Opening the door, I started to walk down the stairs, but even they couldn't put a damper on my good mood today. I walked into the Common Room to see my, literally, partners in crime making forts out of sofa cushions, chairs, Mammoths bed comforter(Since it was huge), and the sofa it self. See-more's head popped out of the hole.

"Hey Jinx! Wanna help?" I thought about it for a moment, looking as if I was going to accept, but said no. Gizmo could be heard from underneath it.

"Crud-sniffing, party-pooper!" I could feel my eyes glowing pink. The fort collapsed.

"Wow, Gizmo...Looks as if YOU just had a bout of bad luck." Then, I continued to go to my room. It was time for a VERY big diary dump...

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

As soon as Jinx left, I got a call on my communicator.

"Kid Flash, at your service."

"Kid Flash? I need to see you at the tower AT ONCE." Crap. It was Robin.

"Um..Sure..Just let me get my uniform and stuff on..I'll be over in a flash."

"Twenty minutes. That's ALL you get. Robin, out." Who did he think he was anyways? I mean...He may have been Batman's side-kick, and the leader of the Titans, and really awesome at martial arts and gymnastics stuff, but he's calling me at an hour where I should be allowed to have free time. Throwing my uniform on piece by piece, I finished after I put my mask on. Then, I started to run.

* * *

Robin was waiting for me in the Living Room, a glare shown through his mask. I gave a cocky grin.

"Smile, starshine! The earth awaits your smile!" I said sarcastically. He made a noise.

"Very cute, Flash. Now sit down." Doing as he asked, I started to pick rocks out of the bottom of my boots. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my head, he was staring so intensely.

"Kid Flash. You know what your doing is wrong." I looked up at him.

"Why is it wrong? You can go out with Starfire, but I can't go out with Jinx?" I didn't feel like playing games. His face contorted into a look of anger. You could see the vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Starfire is a HERO. An Alien hero, but a hero nonetheless. Jinx is a VILLAIN! She'll destroy you, then destroy the Titans! She's part of the Hive 5. She's one of the Titans enemies! You don't even TALK to the enemy, let alone DATE one." I glared daggers at him.

"That's for me to judge, not you. Jinx has potential to become good, and I'll help her realize it. But I have to take it slow. And, you remember when Starfire came to earth. She almost tore Jump City to the ground! And Bumble Bee was part of the Hive too, and now she's the leader of Titans East. Can't you just believe me?" He looked me square in the eye.

"I will give you three chances to change her. But after three strikes, she's out, and if you decide to stay with her, you're out of the Titans. Take as much time as you want, but I'll be watching Kid Flash. You're dismissed." I ran out of there as fast as I could, pushing my limits to their farthest extent. Only one thing was on my mind now.

Would Jinx _let_ me turn her good?


	5. The Plan and the Theif

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating...I've had major writers block (cough)HENSE LOTS OF ONE-SHOTS!(cough), and I haven't been getting ideas per usual. But I did. HA! FOILED MY BRAIN! Hope this one is up to par...

Disclaimer: Star-MUSTARDMUSTARDMUSTARDMUSTARDMUS-OOF! Raven-Aislinn of Azarath does not own any of the copyrighted material in this- Star-MUSTARDMUSTARDMUSTARDMUSTARDMUSTARD! Raven- Story.

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

I paced the grass in the park, in front of the pond I asked Jinx to meet me at, rose in hand.

"Hey, Jinx, I'm sorry, but I have to turn you good or else stupid Robin won't let me see you anymore. No..Jinx, babe, you know how we ran into Robin and Starfire in the cafe? Well, Robin's decided that you have to BE good or we're OVER. Or, Hey, Jinx-"

"What?"

"CRAP! Woah. Sorry...Didn't know you were there. Here.." I handed her the rose, still a bit freaked out from her coming when I wasn't paying attention. We had decided that, just for once, we'd meet in uniform. That had been my idea, because I had to talk to her about Robin's...Problem.

"Wanna sit?" She nodded, a somewhat confused look on her face. I took a deep breath, acting like I was going to say something, then cut myself short. She laughed slightly, covering her mouth. I smiled, but then frowned.

"Well..Jinx..You know how we seen Robin and Starfire at the cafe?"

"Yeah? Did something happen?"

"Well..You could say that...Robin decided something. Something that may affect us. Alot." Once again, she looked confused. I hated to do this to her. But I HAD to. It was for us. I took a deep breath.

"Robin said that we either had to break up, or you had to be good. And you only had three strikes, or we were over. And he's serious." She smiled, her eyes shining with mirth. I was shocked.

"I just told you that we may have to end this, and you're SMILING? What did they put in your breakfast?" Rolling her eyes a bit, she gave me a look that instantly shut me up.

"I thought something like this would happen. We'll just have to plot a way to make it work."

"A plot? We'd have to kidnap you to make this sort of thing-Wait. You're not THINKING about me kidnapping you, are you?"

"It's not called Kidnapping if it's on there own free will, is it?" I had to give her a smile.

"Of course not. Not at all."

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

* * *

We went to his apartment to plan it all out. Sitting down on the couch I couldn't help but tense up a bit. This is where IT happened. The kiss. Our FIRST kiss. I blushed a bit, and he caught me.

"Don't think about it, babe. We have bigger fish to fry." I hit him on the head softly, the two of us laughing.

"So...How are we going to do this?"

"Well, you know who Red X is, right?"

"Of course. He's the person who can't decide to be a hero or a villain. He had to be DIFFERENT and be on his own side all together!"

"Yeah. He owes me a favor." He had one eyebrow up, cocking his head to the side.

"How so?"

"He couldn't of gotten that belt back himself. It was just pure _bad luck_ that the Titans security AND back-up security systems went out the day he decided to strike." He laughed again.

"And, of course, you had NOTHING to do with it, did you?" I put on an innocent face, batting my eyelashes.

"Of COURSE not. That would be..Un-lady like of me!"

"So...Have you called him?"

"Was going to do it right now." Pulling out my Hive communicator, I flipped through it untill I found Red X's. He had been given one for his..Exempletary works as a villain. Also known as, annoying the hell out of the Teen Titans, and especially the Boy Blunder. Pushing a button, it began to contact him. After a minute or so, the famous masked theif appeared on the screen, eyes slitted into a glare. Apparently, the master didn't like to be bothered during working hours. Or at all, for that matter.

"What do you want." he asked, sounding bored.

"This is Jinx. You owe me a favorite, Robin-wanna-be." He glared, the whites of his mask barely even visible. If it weren't for the fact that he had his weird code of honor and knew better than to break his promise to me, I would've been in ALOT of trouble.

"What..Is...It." he asked, grinding his teeth.

"We need you to kidnap me. And it has to be VERY real. See, I'm getting tired of this villain gig. So, I'm going to turn hero." His eyes went wide, and let out a laugh.

"You? Getting a leaf out of your boyfriends book?" My eyes glowed pink.

"How do YOU know about this?"

"I seen you after one of my robberies. Walking out of a movie theater, I believe? Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." I glared, my eyes no longer glowing."When's it going to happen?"

"Tomorrow. Two o'clock. The Hive 5 are going to rob some warehouses out on the docks, full of gold that's in storage. The Teen Titans will come, the Kid Flash not present. You kidnap me, then let the Teen Titans beat the crap out of them." He nodded.

"Then were even. I'll see you then." The screen went black. I looked at the red head sitting beside me. He looked up, ready to ask a question.

"So...Now that that's over with...What do you want to do?" A mischeivous smile appeared on my face.

"I can think of something..."

* * *

Kid Flash dropped me off a block or less away from the Hive 5's not so secret hideout, pecking me on the lips before he ran off to tell the Titans our plan, but leaving out the part out about WHAT Red X owed me for. I twirled the rose in my hand, but remembered I'd have to hide it when I went in. Putting it in my pocket, I was going to tell the Hive 5 about a new shipment of gold that had arrived from Gotham, and was worth more than we ever dreamed of. I could practically see the faces on those morons when I told them. Pure guilt. Walking in, I didn't even feel like complaining about the stairs. That was how happy I was.

The Hive 5 were currently eating pizza, stolen, I presumed."Hey, morons. I found a new place to pillage." Mammoth was the first to speak.

"Mammoth doesn't know what pillage means, but he's in!"

"Of course Mammoth's in. In the docks, a warehouse is full of gold that was recently imported from the Gotham City Museum of Art and History for the Jump City Museum, and it be enough for us to buy a small state!" I was right. Pure guilt swallowed there eyes. Gizmo looked up at me.

"So, when are we going to rob it from those crud-sniffing museum people?" I smiled an evil smile, one I had perfected at the HIVE Academy.

"Tomorrow. At Two."

* * *

After a whole night of 'planning' and me making sure some of them were defective on purpose, I went to sleep at sometime after six in the morning. I woke up sometime after noon, drinking at least three cups of coffee until I had declared myself stable. I should've gone at four, but Kid Flash and I moved all of my stuff to his apartment for storage. I was going to make my room explode from pure excitement today, so they wouldn't even notice. After I got a shower and put on my uniform, I powered up, making my room explode. The Hive 5 ran to the hallway outside of it.

"What HAPPENED in here?" See-more asked, even though it was more that apparent.

"I just got..Excited. Then, somehow, out of nowhere, I powered up and my room exploded! It happened all in a flash!" I said, acting as if I were going to faint. The rest of my team nodded symathetically, though I knew they had no idea what I meant. That's just how they were...Stupid. That's why this plan would so easily fool them.

* * *

It was now time for everything to go into plan. At five after two, we entered the warehouse. Gizmo, having a little help from yours truly, triggered the alarm system, which luckily, was silent. The Teen Titans arrived within minutes, and I could see Red X prowling in the shadows. After Robin yelled the famous "Titans, GO!", he shared a half-glare, half-smile at me, as if he were saying,'I know you can't do this. You'll never be good. Ever.'. I WOULD prove him wrong, if it were the last thing I do. Raven and I engaged in battle, as always, but it was staged. After she 'hit' me with a box, Red X grabbed me. The Titans were keeping the rest of my now ex-team mates busy. The thief had slung me over his shoulder, so I twisted a bit so he would be able to hear me.

"Thanks. You have NO idea how much this means to me." I could almost feel him smiling underneath of his mask.

"I do. Believe it or not, I've done the same thing for someone else." That shocked me. I decided not to talk for the rest of the way to Titans Tower. Sitting me on the ground in front of the giant 'T', he gave me a little salute.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Jinx." I nodded. He meant in a battle.

"I wouldn't have it anyother way."

* * *

Authors Note: Well, I hope this was worth it! And PLEASE REVIEW! Save the Authors, more Reviews! 


	6. Odd Moments in Odd Places

Authors Note: Happy New Years, readers! Thanks for being oh so very faithful in your reviews. It makes me HAPPY. New Years Day DID have it's share of suprises...I got a boyfriend! Funny thing is..His name is Richard coughROBIN!cough. So...I'm excited. Yep! And, now, for the new chapter.

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

* * *

After our short conversation on the island, Red X teleported off the island, off to who knows where. Content for the moment, I looked out to sea. I gave a small smile. Ironic, wasn't it? The water crashing upon THESE rocks were the same that were crashing upon the rocks at the beach when I seen Kid Flash...The time before he left the letter for the date.

"That night changed _everything_. If it weren't for that night, I'd still be with the Hive 5. He'd be running around the world, saving it in the process." As I shook my head, someone wrapped their arms around my waist, then put there head on my shoulder. My smile grew slightly. Turning slightly, I looked up at him. He was looking out at the ocean, I could tell his thoughts were mimicking my previous ones. The way he smiled, his eyes flashing back to that same moment. He looked down at me.

"What?" he asked gently, giving a small chuckle.

"You were thinking about that night too. When you met me on the beach."

"Maybe I am..But maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm thinking about what happened at my place..On the couch..I'm sure YOU remember, don't you?" I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks rapidly, my face growing darker by the seconds. I could tell he was enjoying himself.

Giggling slightly, I retorted by saying,"And I'm sure you want to replay that sometime soon, don't you?" His smile just grew wider, and he nodded slightly, ocean blue eyes laughing. That was about the time we turned around, noticing the Teen Titans were standing behind us.

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

Ooh. It probably wasn't a good idea to have that conversation right in the open. But it was an island in the bay of Jump City! Like anyone was going to HEAR it. And I thought the Titans would AT least go out for pizza. I guess they decided to order in this time...

The faces on the five were priceless. You couldn't recreate it, even if you tried. Beast Boy looked as if he was going to puke, moving fast towards the tower. One of Robin's eyes were twitching, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Starfire just looked curious, you could practically feel the questions she was burning to ask. Cyborgs mouth was practically hitting the ground, eyes wide as plates. And Raven...I could see the shadow of a smile on her face, corners of her mouth quirking slightly with amusement.

I looked at Jinx, she looked up at me. We were both blushing furiously...That WAS a pretty romantic moment untill Boy Blunder and his Posse showed up. But NO...Not only is he trying to ruin my one chance at romance, he wants to every moment I HAVE with that specific someone. Thanks, Batman. You REALLY have a SWELL Side-Kick. He's a PRINCE. A goddamn PRINCE.(A/N:CATCHER IN THE RYE!)

As the leader, Robin was first to speak. He was pretty much OBLIGATED to do it, anyways.

"Well...Jinx, Kid Flash..Welcome to Titans Tower. I suppose you're both going to want rooms, as you are both going to be training for a part in the Teen Titans. We'll test your powers tomorrow or possibly tonight. But for now, we'll let you set up your rooms. Both of your possesions are all in them, your name will be on the door. Any questions?" We looked at each other at the same time. It was something we had unintentionally perfected in the past ten minutes, also known as Robins Ten Minutes of DOOM. Or at least, what I would refer to them in the future.

We walked in through the door, taking an elevator to the top floor. As soon as the door opened, Starfire said in her super perky voice,"Welcome to the Tower, Friends!" I smiled at her, I could tell Jinx was trying to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Raven went back to reading her book, as Cyborg and Beast Boy played video games. Even if they didn't notice it, I could see Raven watching them out of the corner of her eyes. Robin was in the kitchen, trying to explain why the toaster didn't work with liquids. This was probably an average day in Titans Tower. If so, wow. We were in for alot in the coming days.

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

* * *

We walked down a hallway which luckily had the bedrooms in it. After Starfires room, a door that said JINX in the metal was right across the hall from a door that said KID FLASH. I smiled, and he quirked an eyebrow up.

"Hey..Will you help me move my stuff around? Some of it's too heavy for me. It'd be GREAT if you could." I said, pecking him on the cheek. He nodded quickly. Pressing the red button outside of my room, it opened up, revealing all of my possesions, some in boxes, others not, scattered across the room. I sighed.

"This will take awhile..." Five minutes later, everything was in place and moved, my two teddy bears on my bed, roses on the dresser. It REALLY pays off to have the fastest boy in the world as your boyfriend. Seriously. He smiled, a thin line of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"So...Do I get a reward for this?" I raised my eyebrows, as if questioning him.

"Don't you have your own room to get to?"

"Nope. Did it before I came and visited you outside. And I cancelled my payment on that apartment. I'm on top of things today. So...Really. Do I get a reward?" He was giving me a slight pout.

"But I'm SO tired from all the moving I did..." I said, falling on my bed. He rolled his eyes a bit.

"But _I_ did all the moving. You just told me where to PUT things."

"Very true. How about you show me your room?" He nodded, then walked over to be. Out of nowhere, he picked me up Bridal-Style, then took me across the hall to his room.

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

Putting Jinx on her feet in front of my bed, she gave a laugh.

"You know..This is pretty much set up like your apartment." I nodded.

"That was the whole point!" I laughed. She sat down on my bed, and her feet no longer touched the ground. Giggling a bit, she started to swing her feet back and forth. I took a seat next to her. She looked at me, biting the left corner of her lip. I ran my hand through my hair. It was a very tense enviroment in my room. And neither of us knew why.

Wait. I lied. We DID know. Blame it compleatly on Teenage Hormones. They ALWAYS got the better of you. I mean, it isn't my fault that Jinx and I started making out, was it? I mean, not my fault at ALL. It was hormones, I tell you! They made me start it. And it wasn't my fault it went on for a half-hour. Or a little longer. A LOT longer. Long enough for the Titans to get suspicious, anyways. The door opened, which we didn't hear, and Robin stepped in, clearing his throat loudly. We both looked over at him, which was somewhat awkward, as I was sort of on top of Jinx at the moment. But trust me. It was NOT my fault.

Robin didn't look to happy. But saying that would be an understatement. Totally ticked would be more correct. He stood with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed into slits. I got up, putting out a hand to help Jinx up. Our faces were both flushed, wet with sweat, and we were both a bit out of breath. Which made it even more embarresing.

"Erm..Hi, Robin. What's up?" I said, breaking the ice so to speak. He decided to keep glaring for five more minutes until he said anything.

"Do you know how unresponsible that was, you two?" We just kept staring at him. At this point, it didn't even really matter. We weren't really paying attention. At all.

"We were WAITING for you in the training room to test your powers. But, of course, that didn't matter. Did it?" We just kept stairing. He didn't really notice we were playing a very odd version of the quiet game.

"Follow me. We're getting this over with, NOW." We both nodded numbly, and as soon as he was ahead of us, we shared smiles. We were going to enjoy torturing our leader very much so, Jinx and I. Revenge is SO sweet.

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

* * *

Wow. That was all I had to say about that time...When Robin caught us. It was worth it. Embarresmetn and all. We walked down a different hallway connected to the bedroom one, which soon took us to the training room. It was full of beat up punching bags, fryed, broken, and beaten to a bloody pulp objects from previous training times. They gave us a quick tour, then Robin asked me to show my powers first. I glared daggers at him, and I looked ahead.

From a room on the outside, he pressed a button, which produced a randomly choosen obstacle course for me to get through. Was I excited, or what? A green laser shot at me from a robot thing about six-feet away from me. Doing a front hand-spring, I landed, then turned, my eyes pink, and shot hexes at the machine. It took about three till it was out of commision. Using different gymnastic-like feats to by-pass the course, it took me a grand total of fifteen minutes before I finished. Looking up at the platform, Robin glared a death glare at me. He was no longer the only gymnastic Titan. He had a bit of competition.

Walking up the stairs to the room, it was Kid Flashes turn. The same routine, he pressed a button, then a compleatly different one appeared. He used his super-speed to get by the different lasers and obstacles, quickly dismantling the objects when he got behind it. After about a minute more of that, a brick wall appeared. A cocky grin on his face, he started to shake violently, he was vibrating his molecules to get through a solid object. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, whispering "Show-off.". He finished the course in three minutes.

When he got back up to the booth, Cyborg looked as if he wanted to strangle Kid Flash. Looking down at Robin, he yelled,"He tore all of my toys up! He TOOK THEM ALL APART! HOW CAN YOU LET HIM DO THAT?" It was quite comical, but everyone else looked bored. I shrugged a bit, my stomach growling. Beast Boy snickered a bit, which gained him a retort from Cyborg also, something about grass-stains. Starfire clapped her hands together, squealing a bit."Let's go out for the pizza!" Everyone nodded. It was set, another test.

Survive the Pizza Shop.

* * *

Authors Note: I know...This was a very odd chapter. And I couldn't help the part in Kid Flashes room..It NEEDED to be written. Or else I would've imploded. Yes. And sorry for the language...Same explanation. So..Before I go off, remember, I don't own the Titans! Toodles! 


	7. Banjo Boy

A/N: I'm glad you guys were so enthusiastic about your last reviews. I really appreciate all the positive feed-back, I'm proud to say I haven't gotten a flame yet! Which, in my opinion, is very good. This chapter's going to be longer than usual, because of lyrics. So...Bear with me!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own Teen Titans just as much as Timmy Turner can inherit the internet. Which is PRETTY self-explanatory.

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

* * *

It seemed as if Starfire decided the regular Pizza Place wasn't good enough, and since it was a special occasion, we went to a different place for 'celebratory activities', as she called it. She decided we needed to go to a Kareoke bar, as she read in a girl magazine that they were 'quite delightful'. I was EXTREAMLY enthusiastic. Kid Flash kept giving me a look as if saying,'Be nice about it. She doesn't KNOW any better.'. I looked at him and shook my head, but still listened. None of the original Titans had seen this coming. And Starfire insisted that we all had to sing a song. She asked Robin to go first, but he gently declined, telling her to ask Kid Flash. I smirked at him, and he glared. It took all I had not to laugh when she went up to him and asked with those big green eyes,"Friend Kid Flash, will you PLEASE sing kareoke?" He nodded slowly, looking as if it were quite painful.

"Glorious! Now go pick your song. But don't take TOO long." He nodded once more, and walked up to the big book of songs. We started to talk amongst ourselves, and Raven and I compared different spell techniques. Turned out, we used the same ones. The tension between us became much lighter, as we joked around, talking about all the different spell ingredients and what happened when you combined some. The lights shown on stage, and Kid Flash was up there. A banjo started up with the background track. I shook my head, afraid of what he would choose.

_"I want to be a rockstar,_

_And travel really far._

_I bought me a big, expensive car._

_And make lots of money,_

_And find me a honey,_

_And live in a nice, big house_

_Where it's sunny with a pool._

_But I'll be cool._

_I'll always have a gig,_

_'Cause I'll be big._

_I'll have parties and fans,_

_And places to go._

_The only problem is, _

_I play the Banjo._

_I play the Banjo..._

_I'm a post Hee-Haw mover._

_A folkadelic punk rock groover._

_A cross between Bela Fleck and Eddie Vedder, but better._

_I'll win a grammy for the way I pick,_

_I'll be an instrumental monster with tons of new licks._

_And all the babes will love new sellout shows._

_The only problem is,_

_I play the Banjo._

_I play the Banjo..._

_(Well) (But) I play the Banjo,_

_Play the Banjo,_

_Play the Banjo..._

_(Well) I play the Banjo,_

_I play the Banjo..."_

There was a bridge in the song, so he stopped singing for a bit. I was suprised he could sing that well, his voice was above average. But the song...I couldn't help but giggle at the lyrics. They were simply CRACKING ME UP.

_"I say, hear me boys._

_Say, hear my rhyme._

_I'm pickin' on the Banjo all the time._

_I say, hear me boys._

_Hear my song._

_I'm pickin' on the Banjo all day long._

_Pick it._

_I'll have a Learjet, and a limousine,_

_'Cause everywhere I go my fans will scream,_

_'Hey Banjo Boy, we love you._

_I wish that we could all play the Banjo, too.'_

_And you'll see me on the TV talk shows,_

_With Dave, Conan, and Jay Leno._

_The only problem is,_

_I play the Banjo..."_

The song ended with this huge banjo ending, which fit the song, he came down off the stage, earning applause from most everybody in the bar. He had that huge grin on his face, the teasing one.

"Nice song...You REALLY got into it."

"I know. I think YOU should go up next." My eyes grew wide.

"I do NOT think so." Starfire looked up at me with those big eyes...How could I say no? So I didn't. And said, yes, I WILL sing a song now. This certainly would be interesting...

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

Sitting in the booth next to the guys, I leaned back, arms crossed over my chest, smug smile on my face. The others just smirked at me, as if waiting to see what Jinx would sing next. Hopefully, it wasn't something embarresing...

A beat for a song I was quite familiar with came on. I listened to alot of different types of music, and country was one of them. I can't believe she was singing this...Shaking my head, I gave her a grin, and she gave me a smile back that said 'Payback time, Wally!'

_"I'm waitin on the sun to set,_

_'Cause yesterday aint over yet._

_I started smoking cigaretts,_

_There's nothing else to do I guess._

_Dusty roads ain't made for walking, _

_Spinning tires ain't made for stoppin._

_I'm giving up on love, 'cause loves given up on me._

_I gave it everything I had,_

_And everything I got was bad._

_Life ain't hard but it's too long,_

_To live it like some country song._

_Trade the truth in for a lie, _

_Cheating really ain't a crime_

_I'm giving up on love, 'cause loves given up on me_

_Forget you high society, _

_I'm soakin' it in Kerosene._

_Light 'em up and watch them burn, _

_Teach them what they need to learn. _

_HA!_

_Dirty hands ain't made for shakin', _

_Ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin'. _

_Well I'm giving up on love, 'cause loves given up on me._

_Now I don't hate the one who left You,_

_Hes out there holding on to someone, _

_I'm holding up my smoking gun._

_I'll find somewhere to lay my blame,_

_The day she changes her last name._

_Well I'm giving up on love, 'cause loves given up on me._

_Well I m giving up on love,_

_HEY!_

_Loves given up on me."_

Wow. I REALLY didn't think Jinx could pull off that song, it's pretty hard to do. But she did it. And god, was I proud of her. As she walked up to me, the look on her face saying 'HA!', I pulled her into my lap and kissed her on the lips. She giggled, laying into my shoulder. Next, believe it or not, Robin went up. It seemed as if he had his song picked out...It was one I had heard too many times before.

_"What's the deal with my brain?_

_Why am I so obviously insane?_

_In a perfect situation,_

_I let love down the drain._

_There's the pitch, slow and straight._

_All I have to do is swing,_

_and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

_Hungry nights, once again,_

_Now it's getting unbelievable._

_'Cause I could not have it better,_

_But I just can't get no play._

_From the girls, all around,_

_As they search the night for someone to hold onto._

_And I just pass through..._

_Singing..._

_Noohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

_Noohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Get your hands off the girl,_

_Can't you see that she belongs to me?_

_And I don't appreciate this excess company._

_Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has,_

_And so she starts to wander..._

_Can you blame her?_

_Singing..._

_Noohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

_Noohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Tell me there's a logic out there._

_Leading me to better prepare,_

_For the day that something really special might come._

_Tell me there's some hope for me._

_I don't wanna be lonely,_

_For the rest of my days on the earth._

_Oh..!"_

A guitar solo type thing came in, and then it got really silent in the bar. It was Robin singing all by himself at this part, and the question was, could he pull it off? He was doing a pretty good job so far...

_"Noohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

_Noohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

_Noohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

Yep. Boy Blunder pulled it off. You could tell Starfire was excited. She knew he was singing it to her the whole time, since he was looking straight at her. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg voted not to sing. That left only...Starfire. She happily skipped up to the stage, as she already had the stuff for her song. As soon as she stepped up, the rest of the crowd perked up. It seemed as if she was a regular here.

_"You want to know more, more, more about me.  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine.  
I'm the one that's honking at you 'cause I left late again..._

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting,  
Take the words up with the actions deal with all for your reaction, yeah!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me._

_You want to know more, more, more about me.  
Got to know reverse psychology.  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep.  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see._

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting.  
Take the words up with the actions deal with all for your reaction, yeah!   
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me.  
_

_You think that you know me (Get tangled up in me),  
You think that I'm lonely (Get tangled up in me),  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you..._

_You want to know more, more, more about me.  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet..._

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting.  
Take the words up with the actions deal with all for your reaction, yeah!   
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me..."_

The crowd in the small Kareoke bar went wild, and Starfire beamed. Robin was in his seat, blushing furiously. Jinx and I laughed, and he excused himself, going to pay for the drinks we asked him for. We sat and watched the other people in the bar sing, but none of them even touched our artistic abilities. Robin and Starfire sat next to each other, which ended up meaning they sat next to us. Starfire giggled alot, because Robin was holding her hand underneath the table. I looked at Jinx, and she nodded.

"So..Robin, Star, what was that date in the coffee shop all about?" The other three members of the Titans eyes grew extreamly wide, and then shock turned to laughter. Cyborg looked at Robin.

"Well, you FINALLY worked up enough guts to ask her out. Hand over the money, you two! I won the bet!" Raven and Beast Boy grumbled, both forking up twenty bucks. Starfire and Robin glared together at the same time. We all talked about random things for the next hour or so, until someone told everyone over the mic that the bar was closing. We walked out, and went home to the tower. So far, so good. The hero life wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Yep! My long-wanted kareoke chapter. I finally did it! So, now that that's out of the way, things may or may not get faster-paced in my story. I have no idea. Well, see y'all later!

Aislinn of Azarath


	8. Trust pt1

A/N: This chapter is sort of violent...It'll make Jinx really decide what she's doing. After this point, there's no turning back. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter so much..It was just a filler until I thought of a better chapter, so you guys wouldn't have my heads...Yep. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other copyrighted material in this story.

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

* * *

I had been part of the Teen Titnas for two weeks, training, playing video games, bonding with Starfire and Raven, and hanging out with Kid Flash. Tonight, we were going to watch a movie in his room, which he had already picked out. I had been throwing out VERy obvious hints about wanting to watch Fever Pitch. But it was six o'clock in the morning, and it wasn't going to happen until at least nine at night, not in this tower.

I stretched a bit, giving a yawn, my pink hair messy from bed head. I had stolen sweats and a t-shirt from Wally, from when he was in sports. You would NOT believe al the sports he played...But I took his sweats from football and a track shirt. I made sure to walk into his room when I had gooten them last Thursday...When he seen me in them, he enveloped me in a hug, kissing me on the forehead, then murmered into my ear,"You pull them off better than me.", which resulted in us falling asleep on his bed, him hugging my waist lightly, me fitting into the angles his body made. It was compleatly innocent, and nothing happened. Those were some of the things I loved about him. It was the small things he did that really made me adore him. He still left me roses, and whenever I seen him for the first time that day, he'd always kiss me on the lips, no matter where we were. But, let's talk about the rest of the team.

Starifre had instantly accepted me, as it was her way. She didn't doubt me when I said that I wasn't going to go evil again, and didn't put me down when something bad happened in training, even if it was to Robin. We were practicing our Gymnastics combined combat skills, and a hex went his way. Lets just say his head hurt for a while...Beast Boy was unsure what to do, but now he treats me like the other girls. Except he doesn't flirt with me like he does Raven. She's noticed something was different about him; just not WHAT. Raven trusted me after she probed my mind, making sure my intentions were true. She sorted through my memories, but only as far back as when I joined the Hive. That's as far as I would let her. Robin, though, was a different story. He accepts me as a member of the Titans, but nothing more. He isn't as accepting as Starfire and the rest of them, though. But after awhile, I'm sure it will work out. It'll HAVE to.

Cyborg, though...It was awkward. We couldn't really talk, it seemed as if everytime we were together, the time he was at the Hive Academy came up in our minds. We couldn't put the whole 'Stone' thing behind. But after he put a Teen Titans blinking thing in my necklace, we became some-what friends. I thought about these things as I got ready for the day, and decided I need some fresh air, and a walk would be the perfect solution. Leaving a note, I grabbed my communicator, and was off.

* * *

I should've known something bad was going to happen. All the signs were there, I just didn't SEE them. As I turned into an alley, something felt weird. But I ignored it. Just as I got to the middle of the alley, five figures stepped out of the shadows. It was the Hive 5..And they definatly weren't happy.

Gizmo was the one who stuck the first blow.He gave a snicker as I gasped in pain."I made a new containment field...It isn't even on level three yet!" He turned the knob directly to four. I was screaming in agony, my eyes starting to water."Stop...Please!" Billy Numerous surrounded me."Heh. Wheres your little boyfriend now? He can't save you!" Mammoth punched his fist into his hand, and See-More just shook his head. Kyyd Wyked stood there, glaring. My ex-team mates were furious.

And I was going to have to pay.

* * *

It was two hours after that had happened, dry sobs racked my body. After Gizmo put me out of the field, Mammoth decided to use me as a punching bag while four Billy's held me down. See-More kept watch, while Kyyd Wyked silently critisized me for my choice. The five had ran off soon after they were done, back to the Hive 5 Head Quarters. Blood was flowing from a cut on my forehead, and I felt bruised, sore, and abused. I reached for my communicator, connecting with Kid Flash. He answered, a smile on his face, but when he seen me, it faded into a look of anger.

"Jinx! What happened? Where ARE you?" Those were the last things I heard before I fainted.

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

Jinx had called my communicator...And now I was worried. She had passed out soon after we had made contact, and now she was somewhere, who knows where, unprotected, vulnerable. And that WASN'T good. Sprinting down the stairs, I got to the Living Room, where the rest of the Titans. My hands were gripped into fists.

"Jinx was attacked. And now, she's passed out in some alley, somewhere. We HAVE to find her." Robin nodded his head.

"Cyborg, get a trace on her signal. After we find her, we can find the people who did this to her. Titans, GO!"

break

After Cyborg had found where she was, I pushed myself harder than ever before, desperate to get to her before..No. I wouldn't think about that. When I found her, she looked horrible. Pale, swollen, bloody, beaten. One of her eyes was almost swelled closed, and her lip had cut, bleeding freely, as was her forehead. She wasn't responding when I called her name, which definately wasn't a good sign. At all. I ran her back to the tower, and took her to the infirmary, where the rest of the team was waiting. Laying her on a bed, Cyborg instantly hooked her up to a bunch of different machines. Her vitals were normal, and nothing was punctured, but that didn't mean something had broken. Raven checked her out, and then..Healed her? I stood dumb-struck at the foot of the bed. Beast Boy shrugged.

"She may be healed physically, but she still has to heal herself mentally. It could take one day, up to two weeks. But the extent of her damages aren't as bad...When she wakes up, she'll just feel a bit sore. But the emotional wounds will still be there, and you'll have to help her get through this, Kid Flash." I nodded. I would wait until the world ended if I had to...I wasn't going to leave her alone.

* * *

A/N: So, that's the first part of a two part chapter! FWEE! 


	9. Trust pt2

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been kinda busy with cheerleading practice, my friend bugging me about spelling bee (Which is on my birthday, the 19th, so the next time I update I'll probably be Thirteen!), a some what of a small bout of writers block, and me cracking up at my friend when I spent the night at her house because she kept pretending to have seisures..Life's been kinda chaotic. Ohmigosh. I have only one thing to say about Titans Together. I LOVE THE WRITERS! Jinx and Kid Flash FINALLY hook-up. We WEREN'T being stupid when we though Jinx would turn good...does the Cha Cha Slide OH YEAH!

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

I was tired, stressed, and pretty much emotionally burnt-out. It's one thing to put up with you girlfriend PMSing, but to see her in a coma? It's torture. I'd give her a swimming pool of roses if she'd just wake up. I just want to hold her close, talk to her, tell her she's going to be alright...But I can't. Because she's almost out of it. But I've been waiting for two weeks...And I'm losing hope. That's something I thought I'd never lose, but here I am now, looking at Jinx, and she looks like she's just sleeping. Even if I know she's not, I can't help but think she's going to wake up any second, smile on her face, wanting to do something. For now, I'm just going to get some sleep. It's the only thing I CAN do right now...

* * *

"Kid Flash..Kid Flash! Wake up! Jinx is out of it!" I sat up, full-attention. It was Beast Boy. Jinx was propped up, dazed look on her face. Whenever any of the guys stepped forward, she flinched. She looked up at me, and I couldn't help but smile, sighing from relief.

"Wally..." That's all she said. She wasn't hooked up to the machines any more. I looked at the rest of the Titans. Robin nodded, and he pointed his head towards the door. The others understood, and left us alone. I crawled into the bed, and sat her on my lap. She just put her head on my shoulder, wrapped her arms around my neck, and cried. I stroked her face, mumbling to her that she was fine, that everything was going to be alright. That I'd get the people who had hurt her, and that this was never going to happen. She nodded a bit, and I wiped the tear streaks off of her face. We stayed that way for awhile, time seeming to stretch out for us, like this moment of small happiness could go on forever.

"Um..Wally?"

"Yeah, Jinx?" I looked down at her, my blue eyes meeting her wide, pink ones.

"Could I..Sleep with you tonight? I really don't want to by myse-" I silenced her with my lips. She was going to start rambling in a moment, and she needed to save her strength.

"Say no more. Of course you can." She gave a sigh, a content look on her face.

"Thanks.."

"Do you wanna go now?" She nodded, so I picked her up and carried her to my room.

* * *

Laying her down on my bed, I yawned a bit. I figured she was asleep, so I decided to change into my pajama pants, and un-spiked my hair. It felt good to not be in uniform...But then I heard a slight giggle. I looked over at the supposedly slumbering figure, cocking and eyebrow up in amusement.

"Enjoy the show?" Her face turned red and I couldn't help but laugh."It's okay...It's more of my fault, anyways." I gave a yawn, stretching out my arms. Walking over to the bed, I lifted her up, then untucked the covers. Laying her back down, I walked around to the other side, then got in. She pulled the covers up on her side, and I followed suit. I moved closer to her, wrapping her close to my body, her forehead underneath of my chin. I kissed her gently.

"I love you, Jinx."

I thought she was sleeping, but I swore I heard her mumble back she loved me too.

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

* * *

When I woke up, I was kind of freaked out when I realized that someones arms were around me. Then, I realized, I was in Kid Flashes room...In Kid Flashes bed..Oh. My. GOD. I slept with Kid Flash! And this time it wasn't on accident...I tilted my head a bit. He was out of uniform, and he didn't have his mask on. He looked different without his mask on, shaggy hair suited him. I closed my eyes, and cuddled in close to him. I felt protected now, like he could keep all the wrongs out of my life by just holding on to me. He made a sound, so I turned to look at his face again. It was into one of pain, or maybe just depression.

"No..Don't take her...Take me. Leave her alone.." I bit my lip. He must be dreaming about me. I gave him a gentle nudge in the ribs.

"Wally. I'm right here, don't worry. They can't take me." He smiled a bit, and then I noticed he was gripping me a bit tighter. I sighed, and closed my eyes, fully ready to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Jinx...Jinx. C'mon babe. Time to go eat breakfast. You probably miss solid food." I woke up, opened my eyes to Kid Flash looking down at me, in full uniform. I stretched, yawned, and took a step out of bed. His eyes grew wide.

"I don't think you should really walk until you get all your strength back..C'mon. I'll give you a lift." I nodded, then got on his back. He gave me a piggy-back ride all the way to the kitchen, were it seemed the tofu/meat fight was already over, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were making food together now. He sat me down in a chair, then walked over to Robin, there faces both serious. Robin asked him something, and Kid Flash shook his head no. I was just about to ask what they were talking about when breakfast was done cooking, so we sat down to eat. Half-way through the meal, Kid Flash looks at me, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Er-Jinx, I don't mean to pry, but..Who attacked you?" I grimaced a bit, looking down at my plate. I answered, barely audible.

"The Hive 5."

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

All day we had worked with Jinx a bit, doing thing to help her regain her strength. She had tried to make me promise I wouldn't go after them, but I wouldn't. I didn't want to lie to her. Now it was about midnight, and I was going after them...They were going to pay. I ran to their lair, knowing that they wouldn't change the position of their hide-out. But when I got in, five people met me.

"We were expecting you."

That was the last thing I heard before I got punched in the face and blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I said this was going to be a two-part chapter...It's going to be a three part now. I'll try and get the last part of it done tomorrow, but if not, it'll be next weekend. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	10. Trust pt3

A/N: Sorry for the delay, mi amigos! You know, I'd love you forever if you'd check out my new story, Confession from a Coffee Table. It's a Jinx/Kid Flash one-shot, so you'll probably like it...Why else would you be reading this story if not? Well, here's the final part of the three-part chapter thing. Yep.

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in this huge white room, where a window for surveilence was located in a wall. I gave a devilish smile. Hadn't they learned anything from last time? I walked to a wall, I was healed already from the attack from who I presumed to be Mammoth, and started to vibrate my molecules. Right as I started to go through, a shock of electricity shot me, stopping my one attempt to get out. Someone laughed insanely from the other side of the window, a speaker located somewhere in the room letting me hear it.

"Crud-sniffing Titan, you think we'd let you get out that easy? Even if you DID get past that, you'd get stuck in the wall. It's five feet thick!" Of course. It was Gizmo. I just shook my head, then sat in the middle of the room on the floor.

"Kyd Wyykyd is coming to watch you next, and I'd be afraid if I were you." The speaker made a funny noise, and as I strained my ears, I swore I heard him walking away. I was bored, and I could only focus on Jinx. She was in a pretty fragile state of mind...She can't no what happened. She might panic. And that..Would be horrible. I was on the floor, spread-eagle style, looking at the ceiling, when I felt something in my mind...

**Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.**

I looked around. The speaker wasn't on, but I heard a voice, clear as if the speaker had said it in front of me.

"Who ARE you?"

**Kyd Wyykyd. And I just want to help you...It's the least you could do for getting her away from us.**

I pulled myself up, looking at the window, cocking up an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

**She was getting frustrated, feeling alone. She was secretly trying to get involved with the Brotherhood of Evil, more than you had seen. She was in touch with some of the worst criminal master minds ever...And you saved her before that turned into more that one call. I wanted to help her when they attacked her...But I couldn't. I knew if I did, it'd cause suspicion. And that would ruin the chances of me helping you.**

"So, how are you going to help me?"

**Don't be naiive. I've been reading your thoughts the whole time you've been here. You just want to keep Jinx safe, and have her not know you were hear. You'd give anything to not have come. So, I'm going to help you.**

"How do I not know you're not just doing this so you can take me to the Brotherhood of Evil yourself?"

**Just trust me.**

A black swirl was in the room, Kyd Wyykyd appeared in front of me. He nodded, grabbed my shoulder, and teleported me to my room. He was gone as soon as I turned around. I shook my head. That was way too easy. Too easy to even credit it happened. I walked towards my door, and pressed the button to open it. Looking at the hallway, I made sure no one was coming, and went in Jinx's room. Walking slowly and silently, I crept to her bed, being careful not to wake her up. She was tightly hugging the bear I had given her, a smile on her pale features. She was getting over the whole ordeal pretty quickly. I bent over and kissed her softly on the forehead. Her smile grew wider. My nightly duties were over, so I walked back to my room, and crashed as soon as I hit my mattress.

* * *

I woke up to someone giggling, wait, TWO people giggling and jumping on my bed. I opened up my eyes, grunting a bit.

"What'd I do..." I asked, rubbing my eyes. I looked up, my eyes grew wide, and then I gave a short yell. Jinx and Starfire were jumping up and down on my bed...And was Robin in the corner of my room? And he looked like he was gagged and bound...I shook my head, then rubbed my eyes again. I was seeing things! Nope. All of it was true. While the girls turned up some song on my stero that Starfire had brought I assumed, because Jinx didn't really seem to be the Barbie Girl type, I ran over to Robin. His eyes were wide and fearful, as if he were traumatized by something that had happend. Pulling the rag out of his mouth, I looked at him, trying not to laugh.

"What happened to you!" I asked, biting my lip to hold in my laughter. He gave a shudder.

"The girls...I woke up this morning, the same as you did, except they had Beast Boy like I was...Raven took him somewhere. Bumble Bee has Cyborg in the garage, but they were going out on a date today anyways. You gotta help me! They're going to do the same to you, I know it!" I untied him, watching him look around the room in a paranoid state of mind. I put a finger to my lip, the girls were too busy screaming some song at the top of their lungs, and pointed down the hall. I took a deep breath. We were going to Raven's room...And I had no idea what we were going to see.

We walked fast, and I tried not to sprint. Robin did some weird thing to make the door open, I didn't question him. When we walked in, we were really suprised, finding Raven and Beast Boy in a..Compromising position. Raven threw something at us, then went back to making out with him. We walked out as quickly as possible, and shuddered. Then Robin looked at me, a somewhat devious look on the Boy Wonder's face.

"Hey..Kid Flash..Will you do me a favor?" I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask.

"Just depends. What is it?"

"Bound and gag me again? If that was Beast Boy's torture, I'm more than ready for it." I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"I'm sure your manly enough to survive it." We walked into my room again, and the girls had noticed we were gone. Our eyes grew wide with fear. They had ropes...And rags. I looked at Robin. At the same time, we both whispered,"Oh shit."

* * *

A/N: So..Will the boys survive the "torture"? And I decided you guys needed a just plain weird chapter to make up for all the depressing ones...And I'm having a random night, so, it seemed to fit. Happy reading!

Aislinn of Azarath


	11. No Longer Running Away

A/N: I hate to end it, but this story has reached it's ending point. Thank you to all you reviewers out there who helped me to keep writing, I really enjoyed your support. And all you people who read my story, I hope you liked it. All in all, I'd like to say thanks to everyone. Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

General P.O.V.

* * *

Jinx stood on the roof of Titans Tower, looking out at the sea. It had been a year since she and Kid Flash had joined the Titans, a year since everything had happened. A cool breeze went by, making her grip her arms tighter. She turned slightly, seeing the door to the roof opening, and turned back. She already knew who it was, there was no use in looking. A boy with red hair walked towards her, a small smile on his face, rose in hand. When he finally reached her, he put his arms around her, holding her close. 

"Morning, Wally."

"Morning Jinx. Still up for dinner tonight?" She nodded. It was there anniversary, and they were going to Rome, something she was extremely excited about.

"Can you believe all the things we've been through?" she asked, eyes a bit wide.

"Way more than any normal couple have. I've been thinking..." he trailed off, not knowing whether he wanted to finsih the sentence or not.

"Thinking about what?"

"The Flash..He was talking to me, saying he had some important Justice League buisness to do. And that means Star City will have nobody to protect it. So would you wanna take a break from the Titans and come with me?"

She bit her lip, pink eyes casted downwards.

"I..I'm not sure. Can I think about it?" He nodded, and she gave a relieved smile.

"Thanks Wally. I'll see you later." They shared a small kiss, and then she walked to the door, going down to her room in the tower.

* * *

Jinx P.O.V.

* * *

I was unsure. My boyfriend just asked be about changing my whole lifestyle, again. He has a habit of doing this, and I knew it was nothing that was going to change soon. He always made up for it in the end, though. It was like our little tradition, a never-ending cycle, like the sun rising. I bit my lip again. It was a nervous habit I had picked up, or something I just now noticed I was doing. I walked down the hallway until it got to the sleeping quarters. I found the door I was looking for, and knocked. The door slid open just enough for a single eye to peak through. 

"Yes?"

"Uh..Rae? Can you help me with something?" Nodding, she opened the door, letting me in. I had became rather close with her over the past year, the group of us heroes often went on group dates with our consecutive heroes. It was usually me and Wally, her and Beast Boy, Robin, who had talked about becoming Nightwing now that he was almost eighteen, and Starfire, and Cyborg and Bee.

"Well...Wally and I were talking-" Her eyes went wide.

"Oh gosh...He got you pregnant! Wally got you pregnant!" I swatted her on the shoulder.

"No, you dunce! He wants me to go with him to protect Star City." She gave a short nod.

"I see. Why don't you talk to him about it, instead of me?" I groaned, hitting myself in the forehead.

"Tonights our anniversary! He's been trying so hard to make it be perfect..I don't want to have anything bad hanging over our heads. Y'know?" She gave a slightly devious smile.

"Yeah. I believe I do."

We then proceeded to talk about anything under the sun, on Earth AND Azerath.

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V.

* * *

I stood on the roof for a bit longer. Staring out on to the water, I wanted nothing more than to just start running on it, to anywhere. The urge to go to Athens was growing slowly, but I banished it. I had to stay here, I would just talk to Robin. I had a feeling he would be in the Training Room, taking out a few punching bags. You would not believe how much money we spent on those things in just a WEEK. I jogged down to the training room and stood outside the door until I heard the familiar sounds of a punching bag being...Well, punched. I knocked, then opened the door. 

"Er-Robin?" He round-house kicked the bag.

"Yeah?" He stopped, grabbing a nearby towel and stopping the bag.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears, Wally." I started to blush slightly. I wasn't used to him calling me that yet, and it was a bit un-nerving.

"Well...Flash got called on special JL buisness. It has to do with the Speed Force, the-"

"The thing that all you speedsters get your power from. A crude definition, to say the least, but I've done my reading." I nodded. Sometimes, I couldn't believe the lengths he went to just to understand things about his team mates.

"Yeah. And he needs someone to protect Star City, so I asked Jinx to come with me. I don't know what to do, Robin. I want her to come...But I'm not going to pressure her."

He gave me an odd look, as if he knew something I didn't know, but expected me to know it.

"Couldn't you just run there if there was any danger?" I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Agh! How could I have been so _stupid_?" Robin laughed at me as I turned to go to the door.

"Hey, Kid Flash, wait a moment." I turned back around. He had a smile on his face, an eyebrow raised, as if he was questioning me.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't think you were going to get out of training THAT easily, did you?"

* * *

General P.O.V.

* * *

Rome was alive tonight. If only for tonight, it was alive. A busy restaraunt over-looking one of the rivers surrounding Rome was filled with couples. A red-head in a tuxedo sat at a table with a pink-haired girl in a little black dress. She laughed at something he said, he smiled with satisfaction. 

"Hey...Wally?" He looked up from his pasta.

"Yeah?"

"I made my desicion."

"But, Jinx-"

"No, Wally. I'm going with you."

"But, Jinx! You-"

"Wally! Just listen! I know how important your duty is to you, so I'm going with you." She looked slightly irritated now.

"Jinx. Listen! I figured out, we don't have to move to Star City. We can stay at Jump City, and the Star City police can call me when they need me. Robin helped me with it." She blushed, her face gradually turning a light pink.

"Well, I feel really stupid now..."

"I tried to stop you. You kept cutting me off, though."

"Yeah, I know. Well, at least you didn't let me keep going on."

"I've noticed something about you, Jinx."

"What?"

"You're not running away from love anymore. You wanted nothing to do with me when I first met you. Nothing at all. But now..Now, you accept it fully. And I'm proud of you for that."

She stared down at her plate, rearranging it absent mindedly. There was an awkward silence following the comment that lasted for a while.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, a concerned look upon his face.

"No, Wally. You said just the right thing." She gave him a smile.

"I love you Jinx."

"I love you too, Wally."

The couple then went back to the tower. For now, they were happy, looking towards the future. And just as Wally said, they were no longer running away from love.

* * *

A/N: Okay...The ending was corny, but it was so hard to end. I'm hoping to have a new story soon, so be looking for my pen-name! You reviewers rock! I hope you enjoyed my story...I definetly enjoyed all the awesome comments. Ciao!  



End file.
